Heartbeat Confusion
by Jade-xox-Kitty
Summary: All her friends start finding love, but Trixie is still single and doesn't understand love or why the rest of the Bob-Whites aren't hanging around her anymore... is there anyone who can change that?
1. AN

_Author's Note_

_I have re-written the first seven chapters in first person because the eighth chapter wasn't working for me unless I wrote it in first person. And it felt weird. Like the whole vibe of the story had changed because of writing it differently. So I'm changing the whole story to first person. __Any objections? The idea of the story shouldn't change very much. The majority will be from Trixie's perspective but there will be come from Dan's and Jim's as well. Sorry for any issues this may cause but if you want me to keep writing then this needs to be done…_

_Also, I may have tweaked with the ages a little bit of the characters.. Brian and Jim are in Uni (around 20 years old), Dan is a year younger (approx. 19) and Mart is a year younger again (roughly 18) and Di, Trixie, and Honey are in grade 12 (17 I think) and little Bobby is 11. _

_Please keep reviewing and leaving me messages. I know I don't check them that often but I do really appreciate them _

_Thanksyouu,_

_Jade Kitty_


	2. Chap 1

**Chapter 1.**

TRIXIE'S POV

I, Miss Trixie Belden, glanced over worriedly at my friends and fellow Bob-Whites of the Glen. I remember when last summer knocked us off our feet. The hardest decision was deciding whether to run down to the Wheeler's lake, to get there quicker, or to ride the horses down so we didn't get threatened by Regan. Usually, we chose the horses. Well, sometimes we did anyway. But this year, this was different. It seemed like the only option was to make gross lovey-dovey faces with the person beside you. I personally wouldn't want to be that close to anyone is this weather. It was way too hot! The air around didn't help one bit either with the heatwave that plagued Sleepyside only that very morning. Though, I suppose, Honey and Di were smart. They had hair straight enough to twirl into a ponytail. Me, I had dreadful thick curls which stuck to my forehead whenever it got the chance. I sighed, the usual bubbly chatter that made the clubhouse feel more like a home had disappeared as little quiet conversations broke out everywhere. In Bobby's words, it sounded like everyone was telling a see-crud. Things had definitely changed this year, and I didn't know what to make of them. In retrospect, I guess it was kind of my fault this all started. Almost eight months ago I became someone's girlfriend. This fact alone horrified everyone. Moms almost fainted when she found out, though her problem was not that I was dating, it was the 'who' part. Dan Mangan. She flipped constantly at the age difference and just for the fact that Dan wasn't Jim. Although Jim is a year older than Dan, I think. Everybody, except me, thought Jim and I were going to be together forever or something like that. Pushing that out of my mind, since it hadn't worked out when he made the apparently heartbreaking decision of going back to his job. As if! He probably has the 'sweetest little thing' hanging off his arm. So I gave dating amiss, just as everyone else started. Now it was just weird, for me anyway, to see Honey Wheeler in the arms of my oldest brother, Brian. Now that they had officially began dating a week ago, I had barely seen a second of my best friend. Even Mart, my almost twin, had fallen in the sticky stuff he referred to as Romeo's desire for Juliet, his one true love. And ever since Mart had found his 'Juliet', otherwise known as the very pretty Di Lynch, he kept increasing his daily Shakespeare quotes and it was driving every one crazy. Di smiled every time Mart spoke a word, but neither of them would admit to anyone that it was what they were feeling was for each other. It drove me mad. I had decided that Jim, Dan and I were the only sane ones left in our gang. If you could call us sane to begin with.

"A mystery." I sighed. "A mystery would bring us all back together." Anything to bring the group away from all the lovey dovey stuff, that's what I wanted.

Dan would provide me with a mystery. Hell, Dan is a mystery. Ever since he moved back to the city, not one of us had heard from him. Except me. Which I thought was really unusual, being his ex-girlfriend and everything. The phone call was brief and didn't make much sense to anyone when I relayed his messages. Even Mart was caught up in the words Dan was using. It was very shadowy and being the curious creature that I was, I tried to make an adventure out of it. Honey did not agree with that idea one bit, thinking it would invade his privacy, and much to my disgrace, the other Bob-Whites thought the same. So I've been bored for around five months. And with school coming around the corner, it was going to get a lot worse. I just thought that before Brian and Jim left again for university we might actually do something, rather than just sit in the muggy confines of the clubhouse.

"Argh," Mart complained, "It's too sweltering with the temperature to accomplish much of anything." Di giggled as I fumed at his choice of big words.

"Oh stop complaining Mart!" Brian, who had given up staring into Honey's hazel eyes to glare at his brother, finally spoke. I thought this was going to be an excellent opportunity to talk to my best friend, but before two seconds had past, she had nuzzled deeper into Brian's chest and he kissed my honey coloured hair.

"Well, I'm leaving." I informed the others and burst out the door. The holidays, normally the grandest of grand times, had been the most boring since forever. Even in the summer heat, I somehow managed to find the effort to run all the way to Crabapple Cottage, the dandiest home ever, and the home to the Belden family. Mrs Belden, looking perfectly darling in her cooking apron, just pulled a batch of Bobby's favourite cookies out of the oven. Only just realising her only daughter's entrance in the room, a wonderful smile lit upon her heated face.

"Trixie dear, I thought you and your friends were going swimming or something, since you begged me to let you have the afternoon off to spend time together?"

"Oh Moms, its just horrible!" I cried out, suddenly showing my true feelings. The expression on Mrs Belden's face was concerning and I immediately felt guilty at my choice of words. Here she was cooking in the sweltering heat, and I'd gotten off my chores. "Please, don't make me go back."

"I really hope you don't mean that. You should go apologise to your friends' right this minute!" Moms said, hoping that I would regret my choice of words, which I already did. Just at that moment, Jim come bounding through the door, his red hair usually bounced with his step, but it stuck down like a bucket of water had just been poured over his head.

"Hello Mrs Belden. I hope you don't mind be barging in like this but have you seen… oh, Trixie can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Jim eyes looked full of concern. Mrs Belden's smile had been placed back on my face after being taken away from my attitude. Damn you Jim. He certainly did have a way with the ladies.

"I guess so." I mumbled, hoping he would get a hint a leave me alone.

"Trixie! Speak nicely" At that moment, Mr Belden skipped his way down the stairs and hide beside the dining table. Bobby, hot on his heels, searched everywhere for his father. I watched my little brother, having fun, and it made the memories came back from early this afternoon.

"I was going to head over to the lake for a swim, do you wish to come?"

Bobby spoke up, "Can I go swimming with Jim and I?" totally forgetting about the current game of hide-and-go-seek that he was playing.

"You'll have to ask Jim, but it if fine with me if you promise to behave for Trixie." The little boy nodded his small head; blonde curls flying all over the place. Mr Belden groaned as he reappeared from his obvious hiding spot.

"But Moms! Who ever said I was going swimming with them?"

"No buts Miss Belden. Go!" I went to argue but gave in and walked through the door, leaving my parents and Jim standing in the kitchen, full of wonder. I tried to make sure to slam the door harder than usual, just to try and get my message across. If only they understood…

"Trixie!" Jim called out into the door, and burst into a sprint to catch up. "What's wrong with you lately?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Is that really what he thought? Then, when Jim was only a metre or so behind, I flung myself around to face him. Reddy, the Irish Settler, bounded around our heels heels, daring us to play. Reddy jumped back as I screamed.

"Something wrong with me? You listened here James," My finger found Jim's chest as she said his proper name and pushed as hard as my little finger could handle, but he interrupted before she could finish my sentence.

"Now Beatrix, you listen to me." Following suit, he used my despised real name to address me. "You are running off in a great huff, and most especially when you aren't yelling at someone, you aren't talking to anyone. It was gotten everyone worried, even Mart! And you are going to tell me right this instant. What's going on in the little blonde head of yours?" His voice was firm and had I almost to the point of tears. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled my closer. Probably to make sure I wouldn't run again, not that I could outrun him. He slowly released his grip and placed a hand in the middle of my back. Not in the loving way, I hoped anyway, but in the friendly way. I began to fight against him, but in a little while, my arms wiggled their way around him. I could never stay mad at Jim long, just the same as he couldn't stay mad long either. The only difference, he had the red hair to match his quick temper. Me, I was just blonde.

"Oh please Jim, don't make me tell you. You wouldn't like what I have to say one bit!" I sobbed into Jim's chest.

"C'mon then, you can tell Susie all about it. And just to keep Regan happy I'll ride Jupiter beside you." His cheeky smile exploded on his face. Before giving me a chance to refuse, Jim had my wrist in a death grip and pulled my uphill towards the Wheeler stables.

As much as Jim tried, I didn't say a word until Regan, the Wheeler's groom was well out of earshot and they were in Mr Wheeler's beautiful game preserve. All I know is that we lost Bobby to Regan somewhere along the way. A Bob-White whistled from a nearby tree. It was all alone. Its family was on another branch.

"I know how you feel buddy." I spoke under my breath. Jim's watchful eyes scanned over me, and I decided now was the time. I went to open my mouth, finally happy that no one was around, when Susie shied beneath my and a lady-like squeal escaped from my lips. Jupiter reared behind them and if Jim hadn't of been such an excellent horseman, who knows where the pair would have galloped off to. I almost told Jim this, but decided while he wasn't asking me to talk, it was better it stayed that way. Jim seemed to get everything that he wanted, and it had nothing to do with the large amount of money he had sitting in the bank, or the fact that he could just ask his adopted father for anything and he most surely have it. The thought brought back the memories of the first summer, when she met Honey and their first wonderful adventure in this very town.

"Okay, so you really want to know?" I began…


	3. Chap 2

**Chapter 2.**

TRIXIE'S POV

"Hold on a second Trix, I just want to check something." Jim said as he gracefully dismounted and started searching the hiding places, to see what had spooked the horses. Great! Finally worked up the courage, and he cuts me off. Just great. Cold shivers were passing down my back, and I could have promised to see a ghost, or a misty object reach for Jim's hand. A gasp escaped my chapped lips, and I was amazed Jim hadn't heard. Susie stirred beneath me, as if she could see the ghost too, and Jupiter shied away slightly from Jim as the white haze reached his rider. All Jim did, much to my disappointment and relief, was shrug his broad shoulders.

"I don't have a clue what might have spooked the horses." *** "Ok, what were you trying to say before?"

"That was probably what spooked the horses."

"What do you mean?"  
>"My life story probably frightened the poor horses because they knew it would be so tragic!" Jim's eyes bore a hole through me as he glared in my direction.<p>

"Okay then, let's just say that you are either going to bore me to death with your problems are ill secretly write the next Shakespeare tragedy. Deal?" I poked my tongue at him. Ignoring all of my mother's teachings about being ladylike.

"It's Honey and Brian," She paused and breathed a deep breath, "Mart and Di too." She said, pushing away any suspicion from my detective's mind.

"What are they doing that has gotten you this upset?"

"You always used to wish that Mart would leave you alone and he has now that him and Di are together. And Brian and Honey was going to happen whether anyone noticed or not."

"You know about them?" I asked quizzically. My almost-twin was going to be in so much trouble.

"Yeah, with the way they looked at each other I'm surprised all of Sleepyside doesn't know!" I laughed and Jim urged me to continue with his sparkling green eyes, but I didn't notice.

"I was threatened within an inch of my life so that I wouldn't tell anyone when everyone knows anyway?"

"Looks like it!" Jim chuckled softly, "Now tell me what's gotten you like this?" I shook my head and immediately regretted it. This heat was making me so dizzy. He raised an eyebrow, and I almost burst into laughter. I would have if not for the seriousness of the conversation.

"We never do anything anymore. All we do is lay around in that hot and sticky clubhouse!" I grumbled, hoping my voice didn't carry off as childish as I thought I sounded.

"If you wanted to do something else why did you just say so?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like what every one else wanted to do." I sighed and Jim let out a howling of laughter.

"Do you really believe that? I would have loved to go swimming with you on a hot day like this!" His face beamed. He whispered, "Or any day!" without thinking that I would hear him. I knew he still had a crush on me.

"Let's go then!"

"You serious?" His voice squeaked, like he couldn't keep up with me anymore. Not that he ever really could.

"Yes, come on!" I called, urging Suzie into the other direction.

Do you want to invite the others?" Jim asked hesitantly as we began trotting side by side.

"Nope, just you and me!" I smiled and they galloped the horses back to the Wheeler Mansion. Not that I knew the consequences.

You could see it from a mile away. If the Wheeler Mansion was on fire, you wouldn't be able to see it from this far, but Regan and his anger, now that was a different story. Fists clenched, I was a little scared to dare ask what happened and Jim spoke up for the both of us.

"Just the nerve of that woman! She came straight up to me and starting demanding that I fix my car. I tried to tell the lady that I'm about as useful with a car as a sewing needle and she went into quite a rage. More than what young Mr Frayne and I have before all bundled together. And all of this happened in front of that poor darling brother of yours." He huffed and the redness in his cheeks had almost disappeared. Bobby was now chasing Patch, Jim's black and white springer spaniel, around the front lawn of the Mansion. "Poor Bobby." Regan whispered in apology.

"Poor Patch." Jim said, obviously watching the same event that I was.

"Don't mind Bobby, he probably thought you were putting on a play for him or something, you know what he's like." I spoke calmly and dismounted, and I could almost see the anger rising in Jim. "Oh Regan, I hope she doesn't complain about you to anyone."

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about that. Shouldn't you pair be off having fun or something?" Jim and I nodded in unison and lead Susie and Jupiter the rest of the short journey to the stables in a hurry before Regan turned and used that anger of his against them for working the horses so hard on such the scorching temperature. Jim watched as I puffed on the front steps and he laughed. They untacked the horses in silence and I felt my cheeks rise when Jim caught me watching him work. Jim disappeared after being caught, and left me by myself in the Wheeler stables. I crooned to the sweet black mare, and in return, Susie rested my small head against I's shoulder. Before leaving, I went around the stable and said hello to the other probably neglected horses from the lack of riding the Bob-Whites have done in the recent heat. Jim and Regan were deep in thought, talking in whispered voices as soon as I rounded the corner to the garage. They broke away as soon as I came into their views, and Jim walked over without mentioning anything to be alongside me. We half walked because of the heat and half ran because of our abounding energy to the Manor House in silence. I walked straight to Honey's room and opened the drawer full of my clothing. Moms had always insisted to her only daughter to wear her own clothes when visiting the Wheeler's, so she filled one of Honey's drawers with clothes to swim, ride and sleep in. Not that Honey really cared. It was Mrs Wheeler that might have had a problem with Moms refusing to let me where Honey's clothes. Let's just say that Moms wasn't always the easiest to accept charity, whereas Mrs Wheeler couldn't wait to assist my family financially.

"Oh, what to wear?" I laughed as she heard the voices of my best friends in my head. Even though I swear I'm not crazy, it wasn't unusual for me to hear voices lately, probably because of the lack of communication between the Bob-Whites. I also pushed the ghost apparition to the 'crazy' part of my mind. Honey's room expanded as I step inside the recently added walk-in wardrobe. The cutest little v-neck top and a faded pair of jeans almost fell out of the drawer, so that's what I decided to wear above a blue bikini. It was too hot to wear a full swimsuit and it was only Jim. I could trust him.

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed. I watched his eyes light up at whatever he was looking at. He was looking at me.

"What?" I questioned, playing the dumb blonde.

"Nothing." Jim said a little too quickly, and then changed the subject as his cheeks darkened. I laughed, I'd caught him out. "C'mon, we should get going to the lake." I nodded and followed as Jim went further down the clearing trail. The shade of the trees was scarce down this pathway, so I decided to jump from patches of shade to the next, with Jim walking only just in front of me. Jim gave up trying to pretend he didn't know me for fear onlookers might think he was crazy as well. After a few times of racing back in front of him and calling out his name with laughter in my voice, I finally gave him. Whoever said college boys were hot, well they were right but college boys seem to be a boring sort of mature. The perfect example in oh-so-mature Jim. I could see the clearing which opened up into the beautiful, cooling lake, but stopped dead in my tracks. A slight rustle had caught my attention, and my detective side jumped for joy as my mind ran wild at all the mystery possibilities. Nowhere in my body did anything click and say 'you might be in danger'. Well, it kind of did when the misty stuff appeared again.

"Leave!" A raspy voice whispered in a commanding voice. Another shiver went down my spine and the white mist reached for me this time. My heartbeat raced and I somehow forced myself to take a step backwards. As if this apparition stole my breath, I choked and coughed as the misty arm grew closer and bigger, reaching for me evermore. Something hard pushed against my back as if the ghost suddenly was reaching from behind me, and a hot breath breathed alongside my neck. A girly squeal escaped my lips and strong arms flung my around, grabbing on to my small shoulders.

"Calm down Trixie, it's only me."


	4. Chap 3

**Chapter 3.**

TRIXIE'S POV

"Don't scare me like that again or I'll tell everyone about you!" I threatened, punching his obviously solid chest. I was surprised at how solid it actually was. Not that I wanted to be thinking about this guy's chest. I had someone else's in mind at the moment.

"C'mon, please don't do that." The other person appeared frightened by the threat, even though he was very much taller than me, I noticed as I stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I queried, trying to recollect my scattered thoughts.

"I was in the nearby area when I heard you squeal like the little girl I always knew was in there somewhere." The older boy spoke as his finger pushed right in the middle of my expanding chest.

"Trixie?!" Jim called after hearing her voice scream for the second time today. I went to usher the already hidden person away when Jim's image developed from around the bend in the path. My chest felt like it had a massive big hole in the middle of it.

"Sorry Jim," I forced upon a smile, one I sincerely hoped Jim would think was real enough to believe me. Now came the convincing story I was pulling out of the top of my head,, "I tripped over that fallen branch there, that's all I swear!" Jim's eyes questioned her and searched for clues, while his face had a smile plastered on as well. For a second, he reminded me of my recent visitor.

"It seems that you are becoming more like Bobby every day." I threw Jim a fake glare, hoping it would look normal enough that he wouldn't question me any further and pushed past him in the direction of the lake. He swung me around as he scooped me up. I squealed again. Damn it. I hate being a girl sometimes.

The cool water enclosed us. The pier had become out personal diving board ever since Mr. Wheeler's small boat broke down over three months ago. Already in the chilling water, I watched as Jim gracefully stumbled into the lake, barely making a splash as he went. Me, on the other hand, I tripped when I walked in and landed face first into the clear liquid.

"Fish!" I exclaimed, as his head bobbed underwater longer than any human should be able to hold their breath. I held my breath, watching and waiting for signs that Jim wasn't dead and could still return to the surface without any assistance. But Jim caught me pulling my detective's face as he resurfaced suddenly. I caught his emerald eyes, and I felt my heated cheeks blush.

"What do you think your looking at?" I smiled as I spoke.

"Not sure, something really beautiful though." Jim began and I blushed, though I really wasn't quite sure why I was secretly hoping he was referring to me. I mean, I didn't like Jim in that way, did I? Jim smoothly swam past me, his skills still amazing me, and scratched Patch's sweet spot, right behind the left ear, who had appeared in the lake only moments ago. "'Cause aren't you a beautiful boy?" Jim crooned to the Springer Spaniel, and gave me a mischievous grin. My giggly laugh rang through Jim's ears and I noticed he sighed.

"If only you knew?" Jim whispered to himself.

"If only who knew what?" I questioned. "Are you keeping secrets, Jim?" I immediately fired up and I felt a certain pull in the pit of my stomach.

"I possibly am, but you'll never know."

"Oh really?" I plainly teased as I pushed a wave of water in Jim's direction. Jim quickly ducked underneath the water, making the water attack Patch instead. All that was showing of my friend was, once again, the mass of hair on his head. Until his eyes appeared from the lake's surface, while everything else was still emerge in the lake water. The higher Jim rose out of the water, the closer he become to me. I watched, unable to breathe.

"Really!" Jim stated clearly once before speaking again, closing the distance between them to only a couple of inches, "I'm not the only one with secrets though, am I?"

"Are you accusing me of keeping stuff from the Bob-Whites?" While I prayed that he would say no, I could tell that Jim was frantically searching his mind, hoping to not give his investigation away by rummaging for another secret to be told.

"No," Jim finally said, "I was referring to Mart and Di's dating experience, but if you have something to hide…"

"I don't." I broke into Jim's sentence to stop any questions being asked, crushing the desired effect of Jim's by answers to be told. I formed my own style of swimming as I tried to reach the pier. I really needed to learn how to swim, and other things. I was too hungry to think about anything else right about now.

"And where do you think you're going, miss?" Jim reached for my arm as he spun me around to face him. I had just made it to the waters egde water still slightly lapping at my feet. With about an inch between us, I could almost hear Jim's heartbeat as it pounded in his chest, and I guessed Jim could feel my fastening breath against his neck. I caught his eyes glancing towards my stomach, and other exposed areas. I had never felt so exposed in my life. I had willingly pressed myself Dan in less clothing than this, but this felt worse. His watchful eyes dissected my every movement, my every curve.

"I was…" My voice trailed off, and I shook my head as if to tell myself no, but that look in Jim's eyes informed her that he wasn't gonna listen to whatever I was telling myself.

"Trix, what are you trying to say?" Jim's voice brought me back to reality after a little conversation with the people in my head told me how much of a nightmare I was turning this in to.

"Um, I was trying to say that wherever I was going, I'm not planning on moving anymore." My voice quieted to barely a whisper, and I began realizing the implications of Jim's hand as it roamed across her bare stomach. A new feeling arose in her stomach. A different feeling. A feeling I had experienced once or twice with a different man.

"Hmmm." Jim mumbled as a really crazy idea popped into my head. I couldn't believe my brain was allowing this sort of irrational behavior, well more irrational behavior that normal. I opened my mouth to speak my idea, as regret and excitement began to fill me completely.

With eyes scanning in every direction, our gazes finally met and locked. I broke the eye contact almost as quickly, embarrassed to glance into his lustful, emerald eyes. I think that Jim hoped it would go unnoticed how easily he had closed the distance between us even further was a small step of his long legs. I, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to be even nearer. Not even in my dreams had I ever found myself in this situation, especially with this person. But emotions were revealed that I didn't know I was capable of, and my heartbeat increases with every steadying breath I attempted to take. Jim leaned in closer, and my mind panicked. I had no idea where this would lead with my best friend's adopted brother giving me the kiss. Our lips met briefly, and a tingling sensation travelled through my entire body and settle in the pit of my stomach. Jim kept creeping forward, our bodies on the verge of touching. His roughed hands found my matured waist and explored to the small of my visible back. Delicate fingers wound themselves at the base of the wild red hair of the man in front of me. By this time, the kiss was no longer a brief kiss. It had deepened rather seriously and I prayed that there weren't any spectators around. It would have appeared a hell of a lot more than a friendly encounter between us. Even though I still don't understand my feelings now or when Jim and I first met, as we grew closer and older, the more I realized and understood what was happening. In Jim's mind at least.


	5. Chap 4

**Chapter 4.**

JIM'S POV

Somehow, I managed to break eye contact. The most beautiful woman in the world stood less than an inch in front of me, and I was finding it very hard to control the desires swelling in areas of my body. Desires which couldn't be fulfilled standing up.

"Thank you Miss Trask!" I whispered silently as, hand in hand, I lead Trixie to the blanket laid upon the dry summer's ground. Pulling her down beside me, we laid side by side on the soft blanket. It formed a protection of sorts from the rough ground. My hand placed on her waist played with the thick band of her exquisite sapphire bikini. Her delicate hand pressed flat against my bare chest, and I know her fingers felt my muscles tense underneath her slightest touch. I had to breath pretty deeply as I rolled forward and pulled the beauty closer. I watched her eyes flutter as though she thought about running away from the opportunity to explore where this could lead between them. I knew she would regret her actions later, it was just like Trixie to be guarded with her emotions. Slowly leaning away from the ground, I found myself reaching over Trixie's petite shoulder to keep myself from falling on her beautiful body. Shaking her blonde hair, the little girl underneath me bit her bottom lip.

"Tease." I grumbled into her stomach before kissing her abdomen. The way her body moved expressed the shivers I was sending up her spine. A slight moan escaped her pursed lips and every part of me tightened. And I mean every part, clothing included. She wiggled her slender legs apart and allowed room to be able to hold mine hostage in between hers. I pressed against her, and I know she witnessed the lump beginning to emerge in the front of my boardies. I think my cheeks reddened to match my hair, or at least they heated to match the temperature of the blazing sun which beat down on my shoulders. My tense muscles just started to relax and fall deeper into Trixie's goddess-like body. Her soft skin fluttered against mine and her fingertips danced across my shoulders and fingernails scraped down my chest. I sighed, everything was perfect, and really hot. Temperature and situation wise. Our kisses were intensifying as I ground myself against into the curves of her body. Trixie had also just started to relax, her eyes fluttered close even after we broke for air and she sighed in contentment. At least I hope it was contentment. Well, we were relaxed until a rustle came from down the pathway.

"Who's there?" I demanded as Trixie almost bumped heads as she tried to casually sit beside me. Her face screamed 'guilty as hell' and I couldn't help but smile a little as she fixed up her bikini and ran fingers through her drying frizzy hair.

"What the hell is going on here?" A hint of the usual sweet voice was still somewhat present, but definitely hidden underneath all the betrayal radiating from my sister.

"Honey?" Trixie starting panicking, and I reached out for her hand in comfort, but she pulled away, tears beginning to form in her sapphire eyes.

"Why aren't you at the clubhouse?" I questioned, trying to change the subject, but being conflicted with what was said next, confirming Honey's suspicions.

"Nothing is going on that you and Brian haven't done, I promise." Trixie's attempt at reasoning with my now hyperventilating sister made me want to laugh, and then get annoyed at her sharing our secret moment.

"No I will not allow this! Jim, you are meant to be honourable and Trixie, just wait until your father and Brian hears about this. They will have a litter of kittens between them! Oh and for your information, Brian and I haven't done anything illegal, unlike you." She screamed, and I could feel Trixie's heart breaking beside me.

"My dearest sister, kissing isn't illegal. You should know that!"

"No but having sex is and, that, you are guilty of James! I'm not sure I wish to be your sister anymore." With that, Honey stormed off back into the bushes.

"Honey, that's not fair!" Trixie began to retort, unsuccessfully.

"How dare you accuse us of such a downright outrageous act?" I called out after my sister, realizing my anger levels were once again spiking, and I forced myself away from Trixie. I jumped up, knowing how little of my wall survived after my last incident with my anger, and I couldn't bear to hurt Trixie. Silence overcame us as I tried to gain control over my mixed emotions over the confusing and sudden matter. Leaving Trixie behind, I ran to convince Honey that her reaction was a mistake.

"Oh my goodness! Brian you were right, they are…" I turned, going to tell Trixie that everything was going to be alright. Instead, she had followed and heard the conversation between Honey and Brian. After realizing being strong was only available to her when she was scared for the life of another or a loved one, a tear trickled down Trixie's cheek as her eldest brother could be clearly heard fuming from wherever his hiding place was. I took a step forward, arms spread wide to comfort her.

"I have to go!" She spoke, leaving me no chance to try and persuade her to stay and provide comfort. She began walking back towards the pathway.

"C'mon I…" I started, before chasing after the girl I physically and recently admitted to loving, causing Trixie to run faster in the opposite direction. Another voice appeared from the pathway to the house.

"So, the first part of the prophecy comes true…" I heard in the same voice that I heard Trixie talking to when she said she 'tripped', "now all I have to do is wait for the rest! Good luck Miss Belden in trying to figure this one out, before its too late." I gasped and ran towards the house.

I don't think Trixie stopped running the whole way back to the Belden Cottage house. Leaving a reasonable gap between us as I chased after her, knowing I would catch up to her eventually and the longer she had to cool down the better it would be for all parties involved. Especially if I accidentally pushed her into revealing or doing something. Did I push her into kissing me? Surely, I didn't. She barely stopped inside the backdoor as took deep breaths before walking calmly into the room, scanning the area for signs or Mr and Mrs Belden. I didn't speak until I was one hundred percent sure we were completely alone.

"I'm sorry." I closed my arms around her, but she wiggled out, refusing to met my gaze. "C'mon Trixie, let me take care of you."

"Do I look like I need taking care of? Do you think I need a hero or something?" Right at that moment, the newly released song by some hot-shot singer began playing, making Trixie's skin crawl as if someone was watching us.

"No you most certainly don't!"

"Well than there's your answer." Trixie tried to speak clearly and softly, but her voice gave away the anger rising in her.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do and so do you, that's why you should have guessed my answer beforehand."

"Trixie, please?"

"Goodbye Jim." Trixie attempted to pushed me through the Belden's front door, as a tear escaped her left eye. I pushed her hands off me, and walked out the door by myself with whatever dignity I had left. All I ever wanted to do was hold her. She recognised the song playing on Bobby's new radio and hummed along with it. I banged my head on the Belden's front door, still able to hear the music. My first tears escaped as I listened to the lyrics.

"_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away."_ The singer sang and finished the slow chorus. A crash sounded inside as the music stopped abruptly.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" I heard Trixie sobbed into the old couch.


	6. Chap 5

**Chapter 5.**

JIM'S POV

"I've ruined the only chance I had." Now, not so honourable, I complained to the ceiling. I had stormed back from the Belden's place to only witness Honey and Brian upon the couch. They mustn't have noticed me as they sucked each other's face off because neither reacted. Just continuing on to my room, the overwhelming urge to punch Brian's perfect face, well, overwhelmed me. I was surprised the wooden door was still on its hinges as I slammed my bedroom door shut. "What went wrong?" I kept wondering about what went wrong in Trixie's mind that was so perfect in mine. Other than the fact that she was incredibly stubborn in a extremely cute way, and that that my sister and her best friend had accused us of having sex, everything had been wonderful, but sort of short-lived. I sighed at the thought of what Mr Belden might think once he figures out Honey's ramblings, and wondered what evidence Brian will give to conclude his girlfriend's suspicions.

"Should have punched him." My anger spoke and I felt my muscles lifting me off my sea of sheets. I groaned and rolled over, facing the window which gave me a clear vision to Trixie's house. "Her life will never be the same and it's all my freaking stupid fault!" The pillow that once was on under my head flew with extreme force into my drawers, as a head popped around the corner, peeping into my room.

"Hello, this just sang a rather inappropriate song Mr Frayne. Almost as inappropriate as your sudden uncalled for mood changes lately." Mrs Trask passed the silver phone to the anger filled teenage boy, aka me, and left in her usual haste.

"Sorry!" I called out, hoping my voice carried far enough in the housekeeper's direction for her to hear. Realising that the phone in my hand wasn't actually mine, I was just about to began searching inside, waiting for that magical key to unlock the secrets behind the mystery phone when a noise arose from the angered silence. My black Nokia beeped from underneath the pile of somewhat clean clothes and Dan's number flashed out. Carefully balancing the mystery phone on the edge of the drawers, and opened the daring message from my fellow Bob-White.

_What has that beautiful blonde bombshell, aka BBB, gotten you guys into now? _

I laughed as I read between the lines and began to tease knowing perfectly that it was Beatrix B. Belden, Trixie, that Dan was referring to. Though she could be a little bombshell sometimes. For example, today.

_What do you mean? Bobby has been a little angel_

I leant back, fully lying on my bed sideways with my feet hanging off the side. I caught the reflection of my emerald eyes in the darkness of the other phone's screen as they just began to close. My body twitched with the remembrance of the first romantic scene between me and my long-time crush, well crush is too innocent of word for our early behaviour, but that's all Trixie would ever be. My crush.

_JAMES FREAKING FRAYNE… what the hell is wrong?_

"Damn, just perfect!" Of all the things I hoped my best friend wouldn't be able to notice from far away, he had noticed that one thing which I really didn't want to talk about.

"God almighty! Look at that body, slicker than a sticker on a new Ferrari!" Gotta Get Me Some by Nickelback, aka my actual inappropriate ring tone, played from the phone in my right hand. Taking a breath, I answered, not that I really wanted to hear Dan's wrath just yet.

"Hello, Dan."

"Where are you?" Dan's voice didn't hide the anger and worry as well as he would have liked, but there was no turning back now.

"At home." My lifeless voice spoke and Dan sighed through the phone.

"The usual in an hour?" I reckon I grumbled an unrecognisable sound before hanging up. Continuing to wonder about the mystery of the other phone, I placed the phone in my computer bag and grabbed the bronzed keys of my white Holden. Why hadn't I left earlier?

As Wimpy's came into view, I realised of the large waiting time before meeting my distant friend. Basically the only things us two boys had in common was our past experiences, our hunting expertise and Trixie Belden, and somehow we became the best of friends because of it. Reversing the oldish car into an available parking space, I turned the engine off and slowly walked into the homely smell of the diner. I sighed and gazed aimlessly out the window of the Bob-White's favourite past time, as I sat in our typical booth. This is where Mart would engorge himself in this mountainous amount of food and try and say the biggest of words with the biggest amount of food in his mouth. Brian always found the quietest corner and studied one of the latest medical books, and until recently, a weird looking magazine slipped its way in-between the pages. Di had the attention for most of the onlooking boys and always flirted with the nearest person to attempt to attract Mart's attention, though no one knows why she would even bother with that _thing_. Honey would longingly gaze towards Brian, hoping to be caught in the act, while remaining totally innocent. And then there was Trixie, sweet, gorgeous, bouncy, Trixie. How I would love to have the opportunity to call her Trixie Frayne and to wake up to her pretty little face everyone morning, instead of waking up and her face disappearing as my dreams left my vision.

"Oi, you know, if people actually shut up for long enough in this town, they might have heard you snoring."

"I don't snore that loud, not as loud as you anyway!" Not realising that I had fallen asleep, I ran a few fingers through the red frizz I called hair and checked the time.

"Yeah, guess what buddy? You were snoring pretty loud and it's a talent that nobody can snore quite like me." The time confirmed what Dan was saying and I sheepishly looked around at the other occupants. Dan's faced beamed in pride as he fell onto the nearest chair opposite me.

"Remember what Trixie said when you and her were dating, she said…" I just wanted to change the topic. But she was all I could think about.

"Hey, it's alright. Just tell me what actually happened between you blind love birds!" At Dan's request, I spilled every detail my frantic mind would allow me to remember. Every detail, every touch, every place my hand found on the 'damn right' sexy body, every time she looked at me with those vibrant blue eyes, longing for my touch. Dan knew everything in what I felt like had been a matter of seconds, from the moment Trixie stormed out of the clubhouse, to the moment Trixie pushed me out of her family's house. Dan knew the pain that could be inflicted all too well by Miss Belden, and I don't know why I was bothering him with my problems. After all I could tell his feelings for Trixie were still strong. I also know he would push those hidden feelings aside for his ex-girlfriend and try and comfort his best friend.

"Hold on, alright. I'm just gonna go make an important phone call to a certain someone. And then we'll figure out what to do with the beautiful blonde bombshell!" I sighed as Dan's gaze never left my direction as the mystery phone in my computer bag buzzed. A text message. Like normal, my curiousity always got the better of me. A name leapt in front of my eyes as I read the message screen. I quickly searched for Dan, who easily read the alarm plastered perfectly on my tempered ridden face.

"What has Trixie gotten herself into?!" I leapt out of the booth, knocking my already bruised hip against the table before running out of Wimpy's. Dan was hot on my heels. So close that I almost felt his breath on my neck as we ran towards my car.


End file.
